<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Me Stuff by slut_for_mammon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956488">Obey Me Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut_for_mammon/pseuds/slut_for_mammon'>slut_for_mammon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, This is trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut_for_mammon/pseuds/slut_for_mammon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my work from Wattpad it’s literally trash but I still wanna keep it to look back at</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer(shall we date)/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shopping Spree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Asmo x Reader</p>
<p>(Male or female reader)<br/>Caution may be some spelling and incorrect grammar mistakes<br/>Just the two of you hanging out to go shopping</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Considering the fact that I never knew anything and was taken against my will to live down here with no preparation I have no clothes. I mean yeah I have clothes but they are really baggy ones that people would never go out the house with and not to mention they were all handed down from all the brothers in the house.</p>
<p>So after working quite a bit I decided to go shopping for new clothes after class. The problem is is that I told all the brothers. Mammon insisting to come with me to protect me or something along those lines. But  Asmo said he also needed new clothes and would love to shop with me and see what types of clothing I like anyway.</p>
<p>So after tons of convincing that Mammon didn't need to come.  Asmo and I agreed to go shopping together after class on Thursday. Why Thursday you may ask. Well Asmo said that he wanted to show off new clothes on Friday. That's the day when he went goes clubbing to have a one nightstands with. Also me just wanting some of Asmos tips fashion because of how pretty he is.</p>
<p>(Time skip to Thursday)</p>
<p>"Asmo whatcha looking at" I say peaking over his shoulder. " Just some clothes" he replies "hey I'm going to go try on some things any I want you to give me advice on what you think that look good. If you have anything   well I can do the same." He say. Me agreeing walking into a dressing room across from his. The only reason why I agreed was because I wanting to try to impress him with my fashion choices and to see his opinion. Because let's be honest Asmo, Asmodeus avatar of lust. He must know his stuff when it comes to fashion. </p>
<p>After me and him going over our outfits that we wanted to try on and get each other's opinions. I try on my last outfit. Him already done with all of his he waited outside ready for me to show him it. I based my outfit on pink me saving what I think was the best.</p>
<p>"Asmo you ready I ask" getting him ready. " yup y/n ready when you ready." Thats when I walk out. Him doing that cute fake 'omg so stunning' face. "How do I look" I question already knowing his answer by his reaction. " what do you mean how do you look even you know you look amazing." He says very happy with your scene of fashion. "Why that'll you Asmodeus avatar of lust such a pleasure being able to spend the time with such a busy demon" you take a bow in front of him jokingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How are you even pride when your acting like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Male Reader x Lucifer)<br/>Quick note I am not male so... this was very interesting to write and I never write smut with reader so this was a new experience <br/>Requested by @AuroraHeaven<br/>P.s kinda KINKY<br/>Signed by the on they only<br/>Jared K</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How can you even call yourself avatar of pride when you are acting like this?" You ask. Somehow you succeeded in taking down all of Lucifers pride. </p>
<p>Now here's you teasing him all day then when he asks refusing. And now that made him pissed at you. So he tried to masterbate to release the anger and the teasing that he just couldn't get out of his head. But unfortunately for him you caught him in the middle of his act. Putting a full on cock cage on to make sure he would not disobey his master.</p>
<p>But the teasing still didn't really stop. The only time that it stoped was after he realized what you wanted to do. That you wanted to see him beg. Even after him realizing what he needed to do he kept acting like everything was fine. Until he broke. Lucifer was almost on his knees begging for some sort of release. You being nice and him finally coming on terms with.</p>
<p>So here I am him on the floor begging. Strapped and chained up by a collar that was connected to the bead post along with handcuffs in leather. "Please master." He begs bringing you out of your daze. "How can you even call yourself avatar of pride when you are acting like this?" You snap back at him. "I am" you barley hear above a whisper. "I don't believe that. I mean look at you. All wanting and needy for my cock." You hear him inhale a bit telling he was getting even more and more excited by the second. You yank his collar up for a deep passionate kiss. As you pull away his lips follow you.  Until you grasp his ass making him gasp out."Come" you say patting up on the bed.</p>
<p>"Wow look at you in the perfect position" Lucifers face down into a pillow and his ass in the air. Slowly you bring you hand up trailing down his sides. But once you reach his ass you go farther down until you final reach to his ass hole. Grabbing the lube with you other hand not entirely taking you hand off. You pour a good amount enough lube to cover your fingers. Then sticking one in slowly then another one stretching him out slowly scissoring him. Getting him ready for whats soon to cum.(- w o) </p>
<p>After a slow deep stretching it was time for the real thing. Alining you cock against his asshole. Lucifer gasping in excitement for what's was next. Pushing in slowly, painfully slowly in then back out. Lucifer moaning each time you trust back in. "Faster please" he says blushing a bit. "Aww just because on how you've been a such a good boy. Anything for you." Instantly your thrusts becoming incredibly faster. Lucifer practically screaming out your name. " yes yes right there! Please Y/n right there make me cum!" He screams out loud. Taking your hand in front jerking him off fast. You yourself already feeling closer to an end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>